Unbreakable, Because Of You
by Iloveramen98
Summary: It was like a nightmare It's painful for me Because nobody wants to die too fast Remember the day of grief Now it's strange for me I could see your face I could hear your voice Remember the day we met It's painful for me Because nobody wants to die too fast Remember a day we dreamt It's painful for me I could see your face I could hear your voice
1. Chapter 1

The sound of dual footsteps resonated down the corridor as the pair descended further into the hall, a tall woman rambling on and on about the next experiment she was planning, while the shorter male tuned out her rambling, clearly annoyed by her.

As they drew closer to their destination, the sound of choked sobs made its way to their ears, and the stench of…puke? Both picked up their pace in a hurry as to what was going on. Stopping at a barred door, the two looked inside to see an unruly teen, dry heaving into a corner.

"Eren, what's wrong!? Are you hurt in any way!?" The woman yanked the keys from the shorter male and opened the cell, and ran towards the teen. Placing a hand on his back, Eren looked up for a second with a weak attempt to smile, and brought his head back down to dry heave once more, the shorter male sneered in disgust at the sight, smell, and sound. But his concern for Eren grew more seeing the teen wouldn't stop anytime soon.

About 30 minutes later, Eren stopped and leaned against the wall. His skin was sweaty, and pale. He wanted nothing more than to just sleep right now, but neither was having any of it.

"I'm fine, really. I just probably ate something bad last night." He tried to assure them, both saw it was a lie.

"You're a shitty liar, how long has this been going on, Eren?" Eren pulled his knees to his chest, feeling light headed.

"For a while, I didn't want to tell you because you'd get worried." Looking away, Eren could literally feel the dark aura being emitted from the short male in front of him; this caused the teen to shrink further into his ball.

"Eren, if something was going on. You should have told us, for all we know it could be something life threatening and we don't need that" the overly excited woman looked the teen in the eye, the situation turning serious in a matter of seconds.

"Hange-San, Levi-Heicho" Eren began to close his eyes, sleep beginning to take over.

"Oi, don't fall asleep. Hanji, take Eren to your lab and get him cleaned up, then bring him to my room." Eren hummed, before he felt himself being hoisted over Hange's shoulder.

"I can walk by myself!" he squeaked in embarrassment, a blush settling on his cheeks as he met Levi's steel grey eyes.

"You said that the first time, but you fell on your ass." Levi commented with a slight smirk before going back to his usual, unnerved, bored facial expression.

"That was not my fault!" He dropped his head, to hide the now spreading blush as Hange began to walk out of the cell, followed by Levi.

(-_-#) (-_-ll) ` (*n_n*)'

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration; this was the third time today Eren had thrown up. Instead of the titan shifter cleaning for the rest of the day, or training with the other soldiers, the corporal sent the teen to their now shared room, ordering he stay there for the rest of the day.

The corporal was glad when he could finally call it a night; they had just eaten and talked of the next expedition. With a stretch, Levi walked to his room to see Eren sleeping, a book covering the teen's face. Picking the book up, Levi looked at it noticing pictures of different places, he didn't need to be told that this was a book about the outside world, 'illegal' was all he thought, placing a dog ear on the page Levi put the book away, climbing into the bed next to Eren, Levi blew out the lamp and pulled the cover over himself.

"G'night Levi, love you." Eren curled into the older male, and wrapped his arm around Levi's waist drifting back into sleep once more.

"Love you too, Eren.

Meanwhile… (*.*) _

Hange ran through the test once more, were her eyes deceiving her. This was the greatest thing to ever make history! She couldn't wait to tell the couple of her discovery, the crazy scientist was practically shaking with anticipation, humanities next greatest step into finding more about titans was about to commence.


	2. Patience Is A Virtue

Eren groaned and curled further into the warmth the surrounded him, he didn't want to get out of bed, but he knew was most likely awake by now.

"Oi brat, wake up. You need to eat, then get ready for drill." He felt a poke to his face, said teen groaned and popped and lazily popped an eye open to see Levi propped up of his elbow, the covers pooled around his waist, clearly showing the years of working out paid off. Eren couldn't help to marvel his caption's abs, the sudden urge to touch them

"Morning." Eren moved closer to Levi, sitting up slightly.

"You breath stinks, go brush your teeth." Eren hummed, and took a deep breath before blowing it in Levi's face, and made a run for it, he heard Levi growl and follow in suit for him.

"I swear if you do that again, you'll be running laps til you're close to death!" Levi barked, but clearly enjoying the little chase Eren gave, they now currently were standing by with Eren on the other side of the couch. The Titan shifter took off left so did Levi shifting to the right in a matter of seconds, Levi took note of this and being faster than Eren grabbed the teen, Levi heard Eren squeak as he pinned to the couch, the captain looming over him.

"Don't you mean I'll end up riding you until I can't walk the next day, plus drill." Eren lifted his head with a smug smile, Levi growled low in his throat.

"Don't get smart with me brat, remember who's in charge here. But, I'll take you up on your offer of fucking later." Levi was leaning too close now, their lips nearly touching before he pulled up.

"Now let's get ready, it's almost time for everyone to start getting up." Levi pulled Eren up off of the couch and dragged the teen the bathroom, the Titan shifter quickly made his way to the toilet and dropped down on his knees, Levi cursed under his breath, just when he thought it was all okay. Hanji needed to hurry with those test results.

~Time Skip~

Everyone lined up in the dining hall for breakfast, most of them were still groggy and fighting off the advances of sleep once more. While everyone sat at the table, holding a lively conversation, Mikasa kept glancing towards the door, waiting for Eren and the midget to walk through the door.

"Hey Mikasa, are you okay? You keep looking at the door like you're expecting someone to just burst through?" The Oriental girl shot a glare towards whoever it was and her eyes softened when she swas it was Krista, she saw the petite girl flinch and Ymir was already comforting the girl glaring at Mikasa.

Turning her head when the doors opened, she saw Eren walking behind their captain, head down he seemed to be walking with a slight limp, while Levi seemed perfectly fine.

"Eren!" A few select soldiers looked towards the tables direction when his friends seemed to call him over, Eren looked up and his eyes brightened considerably, he looked towards Levi who was now sitting at his squads table drinking a fresh brew of coffee.

"Go ahead." Eren nodded happily and rushed over to his group of friends.

"Eren are you okay, did that midget touch you in anyway? He didn't hurt you did he?" Eren shook his head with a warm smile.

"You sound like my mom, I'm fine Mikasa." Setting his tray down Eren took a seat between Armin and Mikasa.

"Yeah, that obviously explains you slight limp and bruise on you shoulder." Ymir chided in, Eren gasped and looked down towards his shoulder, a deep blush on his cheeks.

"So that explains why you were walking like something was shoved up your ass." Jean smirked, Marco lightly hit his shoulder as if to scold him like a mother.

"Shut up horse face! Why don't you and Marco just come put already, we all know you're fucking anyway."

"We are not!" Both simultaneously protested to such a thing, but their blushes said otherwise.

"What's with all the noise?" Eren froze at the voice, speak of the devil.

"Kirschtein, who has what shoved up their ass." Eren dropped his head and groaned, he didn't really need this, but the chance to watch Jean get humiliated by Levi was pretty much the best thing that could ever happen.

"Has anyone seen Eren, I need to speak to him immediately!" The doors were burst open by the ever psychotic Squad Leader/Scientist, Hanji Zoë, it seemed all the attention that Eren's table was turned to the the Scientist.

"Y-Yeah." Eren stood up nervously and made his way to Hanji, she grabbed his hand and looked towards Levi, as if a signal to follow.

"...Ch, Kirschtein stay behind and clean the dining hall, and if I find a single speck of dirt you're going to clean it again, and to my standards."

"Y-Yes sir!" Standing to salute Levi as he, Hanji and Eren walked off.

~The Lab~

Levi leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest, the short male swore under his breath about Hanji being a shit of a person and how she wouldn't let him in while she talked to Eren about what was making him sick. For all he knew, Eren could have had some life threatening disease, and he hated to admit it, but that scared him to know if Eren did, he couldn't do anything about it.

~Inside~

"So Eren, do you want the good news or the amazing news!" Hanji clasped Eren's hand in hers, and slightly sympathized with the boy. The Squad Leader could practically feel Eren shaking, was he that scared to find out what it was? She shook her head, and plopped back into her chair and grabbed the papers that were neatly stacked from the desk and looked them over.

"Hanji-San... can you just tell me what it is?" Eren didn't want to procrastinate with a serious matter such as this, he could feel his stomach churning and the familiar bile begin to rise, part of him wanted to know and the other just wanted to tell Hanji not to tell him.

"Alright. So I went over the test results last night, and I couldn't believe it myself either, I mean I thought my eyes were deceiving me. So I looked further into it,and since you are a Titan shifter. I can conclude it has something to do with this. But I assure you it is no life threatening disease of any sort, but if things do go wrong, you could possibly die from it."

Eren's eyes widened with shock, so he was sick, but he wasn't sick? Why was she avoiding what needed to be told, he was 15 now, and he was pretty sure he could handle whatever it was right?

"Hanji-San, please..."

"Eren, you're pregnant." The word dropped from her mouth like a bomb, Eren froze before he erupted in laughter.

"Good one Hanji-San, pregnant. But..." he looked up into her brown eyes, that were emptied of any other emotion.

"N-No, it can't be... I-I'm a boy. Men can't get pregnant, this has to be a mistake." Eren's breathing seemed to quicken as he felt moisture begin to line his vision, hi body wracked with trembles before he made his way to a trashcan in the corner of the room, with a mix of throwing up and choked sobs, Eren sobbed in pain, he wanted to die right then an there, he felt as if his stomach was being thrown up and forced back down again, it hurt so bad.

"Eren, look if you calm down we can talk it through." Hanji placed a hand on his back rubbing small circles with her thumb in a soothing manner. She noticed he gripped the sides of the trashcan so hard his knuckles turned white.

~20 minutes later~

"Like I said before, I think it has something to do with your Titan blood, but I could run some more tests to see if there is anything else. So in the meantime, have you thought about what you want to do?" Eren looked at the glass of water in his hand, this was such a huge decision to make, and knowing with the kind of life they lived, made it even more difficult.

"I-I don't know... but my main concern is, how am I going to tell Levi, I'm carrying his child. I can't just go around and say 'hey Levi, by the way I'm pregnant with your child!' I've never felt so scared in my entire life."

"Eren listen to me, you tell Levi when you feel the need to tell him, don't rush things, yes we can't run on time forever, but give yourself time to process all of this yourself okay." Hanji smiled almost sympatheticly, she knew if Eren decided to keep the baby, yhings would be even tougher than they already were.

"O-Okay, I think I'll be fine for now." Eren took a deep breath and slid off of the metal table, walking to the door, Eren's hand froze on the handle.

"Eren, be careful from now on."

"I will." And with that said, Eren left out of the lab and sighed. He came face to face with his lover, who gave him a look as to say 'what is it?'

Eren shook his head softly and grabbed Levi's hand, gently squeezing it.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet. When I get things together, I promise, I'll tell you. Just trust me on this one please?" Levi didn't like the fact that Eren told him that, he wanted to know what it was that was making the teen sick, regardless of it, Levi didn't want to force the answer out of Eren and scare him off. So like under other circumstances he'd have to wait.


End file.
